Always Seen, Never Heard
by thejooky13
Summary: Matsuki is the new transfer student at Ouran. She has many quirks,but one of her biggest is that she cannot talk. She quickly befriends the hosts,who take her in with open arms. Since the first day Takashi saw her,he has felt a need to protect her from her surroundings. Hikaru feels nearly the same. When the host club begins falling apart,who'll be teaching who how to communicate?
1. Chapter 1

**Always Seen, Never Heard**

-This is a random idea thrown into my head by the need to pair the hosts up with an unlikely OC!

-Enjoy! /shot by SiriusOrRemus/

**~Chapter One~**

**Matsuki's POV**

_Quick, quick! You're gonna be late!_ I thought to myself. Running through the halls of Ouran Academy was never a good idea, especially if you didn't know where you were going. I had come to that conclusion a few minutes ago when the office discharged me._ 2__nd__ floor, class 1-A… Where is it again?_

I was surprised when I landed on the floor. I usually heard someone when they were so close. I whined and rubbed my head. I looked up to see a tall, grey eyed teen staring back down at me. His tall figure towered over mine, I probably made it a bit past his elbows. Why must everyone be so tall? Finally he reached his hand towards me, wanting to help me to my feet.

"Don't be shy!" A small voice piped up. "He doesn't bite, I swear!" My eyes widened at the small blonde on the black haired teen's shoulders.

Takashi looked at his cousin. "Ah." He agreed. I quickly scrambled to my feet on my own and hurried on down the hall, my shimmering black hair following in my wake.

"Ne, Takashi! Do you think she was scared?" I heard the blonde ask curiously. Said teen shrugged and continued walking down the hall.

I panted as I slowed down to a stop. Was I rude for not saying sorry? I mean like, it's not really my fault, right? There was something about him that was so intimidating. I can't even say that my words were caught up in my throat, because I knew for a fact that they never would be.

OXoXoXoXoXO

**Hikaru's POV**

Class 1-A's Sensei glared my brother and I, the devil twins disrupting his lecture for the 7th time. "Hikaru, Kaoru! Sit down please, the transfer student is waiting at the door." We grinned identically, being the dopplegangers we are, and took our respective seats next to Haruhi. Kaoru on her right, and I on her left. "Come in and introduce yourself."

A small girl opened the door and walked over to the chalk board. I watched her analytically as she wrote on the board, her knee length hair swayed against her white skirt as she wrote. I sighed. _Her hair's a bit _too _long for someone so short. _She whipped around when she was done and bowed. She looked at her new sensei expectantly. "Everyone, this is Hyuuga, Matsuki-chan. She is your new classmate now, treat her with respect."

"Why isn't she talking?" Someone called.

The teacher ignored his student. "Take a seat next to Hitachiin-kun." Kaoru looked at his me, being as I had the open seat next to the window, and snickered. This is going to be such a bother. I don't want to be partners with this small girl. I doubt anyone would. She seems to quiet for my tastes. She also looks like she cries easily. Major pain.

I sighed again and raised my hand. Matsuki quietly took the seat next to me. I looked at the small girls legs, being as her skirt only came up to her knees. _She's not an athlete… Boring~_

Not even a few minutes later, I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. Matsuki looked up at me, her clear blue eyes, nearly white, contrasting with her dark blue _Aeropastale_ sweater. I looked at Matsuki passively. _Despite her flaws her eyes are pretty. _I thought as he was handed a piece of paper. It read_: Do you know what were doing? _I picked up my pen and wrote back lamely, I didn't want to waste my time with the new transfer student. _Why don't you ask? _Matsuki looked at the scribbled handwriting and cringed before finally writing._ Because I can't…_

I turned with an annoyed look to face Matsuki and whispered."What do you mean you can't? Ah, never mind." Sighing, I shook my head. Matsuki looked dejectedly looked out the window.

The rest of the day continued in a fashion like this. Passing notes, confusion, and a very annoyed Matsuki. Finally the bell rang and I rushed out the door, catching up to my brother.

"That girl was so annoying Kaoru! She wouldn't stop bothering me… Passing me notes every two seconds." I said angrily.

Kaoru giggled. "Wow, Hikaru. Maybe she-" He stopped talking when he saw Matsuki hurry past us, she had slight tears in her eyes. Guess I was right. "Hikaru, I think she heard you…"

"You really think I care?" I asked. Kaoru shook his head. "Let's get to the club before Tono has a heart attack."

OXoXoXoXoXO

**Takashi's POV**

All day I couldn't stop thinking about the strange girl I encountered in the hall. There was something about her I couldn't forget. The way she looked up at me with those clear, blue eyes. Almost like she was completely frightened of me. It was weird she didn't say sorry either. Usually when girls run into me they get flustered and begin apologizing right away. This one got up and ran.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone outside the door. They stopped walking for now. "Someone's here." I said suddenly, looking at the club room's door.

Mitsukuni looked up from his cake. All the hosts looked at me. "Who?" I shrugged. I'm a highly trained kendo professional, not a psychic.

"My darling Princess!" Tamaki said dramatically. "Don't be afraid to come in, for you sparkle far more than all the diamonds in the world!" I snorted slightly at his words. Who ever it was obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

Haruhi looked the door. "I think your scaring her."

"Matsuki-chan, there's no need to be afraid of us." Kyouya said while smirking. Slowly the said girl stepped into the room. "Guys, this is Hyuuga, Matsuki. She's my cousin who'll be living with me from now on due to… certain circumstances."

My eyes widened. It was the girl form before. They were related? Wow. This girl seemed so sweet while Kyouya was like a demon.

Everyone shuddered at Kyouya's words. Mitsukuni looked at me, eyes wide with mischief. "It's the girl from before!" He happily bounced over to Matsuki, who looked at him with wide eyes. "Hi Matsuki-chan! I'm Hunny! Remember me from before? Do you like cake? Wanna sit with me and Takashi?"

"My Princess, why won't you talk to us? We don't bite." Tamaki said. Matsuki's eyes immediately flashed to me, remembering a similar scene earlier. "I'm sure your voice is far more beautiful then all of Heaven's angelic choirs!"

Matsuki backed up towards Kyouya, who sighed. "She can't talk. Hasn't been able to since the day she was born." Tamaki immediately burst into tears, ranting in his emo corner.

I looked at the small girl. I suddenly felt sad. She must feel frustrated when she can't get her points across. I know I would.

"I kinda figured." Haruhi said.

The twins face-palmed. "How could we be so stupid!"

Matsuki pulled a thin book with many pages out of her bag and walked over to Hikaru. She opened it and pointed to certain words. I watched from my spot, amused. _You're. Not. Stupid. I. Tried. To. Tell. You. Before. But. You. Did. Not. Want. To. Listen._

"How do you know I'm the one that sat next to you in class?" Hikaru tested.

_You. Have. A. Very. Different. Voice. Then. Your. Brother. You. Also. Carry. Your. Self. Different. Then. Your. Brother. _Matsuki quickly pointed. Hikaru was taken aback. No one had ever figured him from Kaoru so quickly. It even took Haruhi a few days before she knew who was who.

I quickly look from one brother to the other. Hikaru looked slightly pissed, and Kaoru, well he look like he was thinking.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said quietly to his brother. "Maybe we can-"

Hikaru turned around and answered just as lowly. "No Kaoru. She probably won't care enough to remember us tomorrow."

Matsuki grabbed Hikaru and forcefully turned him around. Is she mad? She must be, I can see it in her eyes. The small girl furiously pointed to her cards. Hikaru's eyes widened as he watched. _Just. Because. I. Can't. Talk. Does. Not. Mean. I. Can't. Hear. You. Just. Because. You. May. Not. Like. Me._

Before I knew what I was doing, I suddenly picked Matsuki up off the ground and placed her on a small couch across the room. I bent down so I was eye level with the small girl and whispered so no one could here. "They have certain… issues. It's not their fault." Matsuki lowered her eyes, as if to say sorry. I nodded in understanding. "It's okay." With that I patted the small girl's head and walked away.

Everyone watched as we completed our nearly silent exchange. "Mori-senpai is feeling bold today!" Tamaki declared while thumping his chest.

Kyouya watched with interest. He scribbled these details down in his book. He had a smug look on his face. He could be writing anything down in that book. I sighed. What have I gotten myself roped into this time?

**~End of Chapter One~**

_What do you guys think? Any good? Please review, it will lead to many great things for this story if you do (:_

_For the next few chapters POVs will not switch often. These will be the people I will be using the most for the most part._


	2. Chapter 2

**Always Seen, Never Heard**

-I see that a lot of people enjoyed the first chapter, giving me the motivation to write the second one so quickly. Thanks guys! (:

-Matsuki's personality comes out a bit more in this chapter guys! /excited/

-This one goes out to all the people who reviewed!

**~Previously~**

**Takashi's POV**

Everyone watched as we completed our nearly silent exchange. "Mori-senpai is feeling bold today!" Tamaki declared while thumping his chest.

Kyouya watched with interest. He scribbled these details down in his book. He had a smug look on his face. He could be writing anything down in that book. I sighed. What have I gotten myself roped into this time?

**~Chapter Two~**

**Matsuki's POV**

I went home with Kyouya shortly after Takashi-Senpai took me away from Hikaru. I felt like a stupid, naïve, little girl. It only made it worse since I couldn't say anything aloud. All I have is my stupid communication book. Nothing but small cards filled with words and pictures. The dumb thing couldn't express what I really wanted to say and how I wanted to say it. I guess it never will.

I asked Kyouya about a surgery to fix my voice, but he was no help. He said, "You're a special case, Matsuki. You puzzle doctors all over the world." At his words I frowned, pointing out my words to him. _I. Am. Sick. Of. Hearing. That. From. Everyone._ After that I went back to my room, getting ready for bed. Those events last night led me here, trying to put a brush through my long black hair. I scowled at I blew my bangs out of my eyes.

I couldn't really do anything with my hair, being as it was so long. Today I straightened my bangs, braided the top half and let the rest of my hair under it hang free. I had put on blue, white, and red plaid skirt and a red tank top to match. My braid was held together by a blue ribbon, my socks white, and I slipped on my black converse. I'm big on coordination.

I headed down flights of stairs and ate a brief breakfast with Kyouya. We then left for school. I dreaded seeing the twins. They were weird yesterday. I wonder what issues Takashi-Senpai was talking about. Tamaki-Senpai was over dramatic, but I still think he's funny. Hunny-Senpai is cute, I can't really decide if I like him or not yet. And then there's Haruhi. His voice sounds like a girl. I can hear it when he talks. There's something that he's lacking that a boys voice needs. Oh well, I'll just leave it alone for now.

When Kyouya and I stepped out of the car, I was suddenly tackled and spun around by a short senior. This is what I get for not paying attention. I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. "Matsu-chan~" He sang. "I missed you!" He hugging me tight. "Did you miss me?" Just as I was about to nod, I was again lifted off the ground.

Ah, Takashi-Senpai has arrived. He carefully placed me down next to him. "Mitsukuni, remember what I said about personal space?" He said. His deep voice made my body tremble. I never heard someone with a voice as rich and as smooth as his.

Suddenly, Hunny-Senpai's face lit up like a light bulb. "Oh yeah! I remember now, Takashi. Sorry Matsu-chan!" He then climbed on his Takashi's shoulder. "Well, bye bye! We have to get to class. See you later~" The pair then walked away, leaving me alone with my cousin, who then escorted me to class.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

When I eventually got to class I took my seat next to Hikaru. He grimaced when he saw me. I sighed and took out my binder and my communication book. I tapped him and pointed to my book. _Hello._ I tried to be nice to him, but he just totally blew me off. Talk about rude. "Whatever." He scoffed. "You probably don't even remember who I am."

"That's no way to talk to a girl!" Haruhi scolded from his seat. Hikaru humph-ed and promptly ignored her. I tapped the red-haired boy again. He looked at me with angry eyes. I wasn't even doing anything bad! I just wanted a friend… That's all. _But. I. Do. Remember. Your. Name. It. Is. Hikaru._ Hikaru looked at his name on the card with a surprised face and then looked at me. I offered him a small smile.

I had stayed up all night making everyone in the Host Club a name card. I did my best to try and draw their faces correctly. I even parted the twin's hair to their respective sides. I drew the twins with their spiky red hair and lopsided grins. Kyouya with his glasses flashing, looking professional as always. Haruhi had a small smile on his face, but it was polite. For Tamaki-Senpai, I made sure to give his hair extra color and his happy face- :D. For Hunny-Senpai I drew him with a cute smile and pink flowers around his head. Takashi-Senpai was the hardest, I had literally drawn his face like this- o_o… Or something like that anyways. His face was the hardest.

"You drew me a card?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head. "Why?" I sighed, but smiled anyways. _Because. I. Actually. Care. About. People. I. Do. Not. Mean. To. Harm. Them. In. Any. Way. I. Am. Sorry. For. Making. You. Angry. Yesterday._ Hikaru watched as I pointed. After a minute he finally spoke. "I don't really know what to say, but thank you I guess."

The rest of time we were in class together we actually got along. I think he's starting to warm up to me, which is a good thing. At lunch I finally asked Haruhi if she was a girl, to which she promptly pointed to the word yes. I smiled at my victory. I was right! Score one for me!

XoXoXoXoXoXo

I had been spending a lot of time with the hosts after school during club hours these past two weeks. They all seemed to like me. "Matsu-chan!" I heard Hunny-Senpai sing. "Come sit with me and have cake." I nodded, smiling. This kid was going to make me fat with all the sweets he's been feeding me. I sat across from him and Takashi-senpai, who cut us slices of strawberry cream cake. I bowed my head in thanks and he grunted. "Did you hear about the cruise trip Matsu-chan?" Hunny-Senpai asked me. I gave him a confused look. "All the hosts are going to be assigned their own girl, who they have to spend the whole week on the cruise with. Of course the girls choose which host they want, but we pick the names out of a hat." I nodded when he was done. Weird, Kyouya should've told me about this. Ah, doesn't matter. I'll get that little bugger back later.

It was like Hunny and Kyouya had mental telepathy because as soon as we… I mean Hunny-Senpai, finished the cake, Kyouya started pulling the names of the girls out of the hats. I wasn't really paying attention because Kyouya would probably take me anyways. I was just sitting there, quietly sipping my tea until I heard all too unwillingly…

"Yes, and now for the last host, our Wild Type, Mori." Many girls surrounding the area squealed, hurting my sensitive ears. Damn canaries, why must they be so loud. "Mori will have the pleasure of escorting…" Kyouya fished around in the bag. "Hyuuga, Matsuki-hime."

I literally choked on my drink, some of it even came out of my nose. Ew, talk about gross. I stood up sputtering like an idiot. I hadn't even know about this! Why was my name in there? God… Why can't things in my life ever be simple. "Thank you ladies, we will leave exactly a month from today." I heard Kyouya say over my loud hacking. How was I supposed to even communicate with the senior if I couldn't even say words as simple as 'yes' or 'no'? Argh! Impossible me life is.

Takashi-Senpai just looked at me. I could swear he had an amused smile painted on his stoic mask for a moment. I glared at Kyouya. Now he was really going to pay. I received many strange glances from the other girls in the room, they must think I'm crazy. I stomped my way over to Kyouya.

_I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. On. This. Boat. Trip. _I scowled and he just chuckled his dark, Ootori laugh. It gave me chills. "Oh Matsuki-chan. I'm afraid I've just finished arranging things for the cruise. Can't back down now, can you?" I continues to scowl. _This. Is. Not. Funny. You. Stupid._ Curse my poor lack of words. "And if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles." I hit him on the back of the head, to which he glared at me, but it shut him up at the least. Thank god.

**~End of Chapter Three~**

_How do you guys think I did this time around? Tell me pwease? :3 Sorry if this chapter seems boring considering Matsuki's lack of words… It's going to get exciting soon! I promise! :D_

_Hey, you. No, not the reviewers, the ones who favorited and added this story to their watch/alerts list. I CAN SEE YOU! WHY YOU NO REVIEW? /rage face/ Please review! It helps me know what you're thinking._


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Seen, Never Heard**

-I know some of you are confused about the last chapter, I was just lazy and didn't feel like writing 2 weeks worth of time for the story… I tend to drag things on… a lot.

-Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!

-Sorry for the___very long _wait I put you all through. My computer was having issues, then the actual sight, and I'm a procrastinator so, yeah. But I'm back! **Enjoy!**

**~Previously~**

**Matsuki's POV**

_I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. On. This. Boat. Trip. _I scowled and he just chuckled his dark, Ootori laugh. It gave me chills. "Oh Matsuki-chan. I'm afraid I've just finished arranging things for the cruise. Can't back down now, can you?" I continues to scowl. _This. Is. Not. Funny. You. Stupid._ Curse my poor lack of words. "And if you keep frowning like that you'll get wrinkles." I hit him on the back of the head, to which he glared at me, but it shut him up at the least. Thank god.

**~Chapter Three~**

**Matsuki's POV**

I sighed as I followed my cousin to the 3rd Music Room. He always had to go to this stupid club after school. He wouldn't even call to send a limo to pick me up. It's like he enjoys seeing me suffer. Wait a minute… He probably _does _enjoy watching me suffer. Ah, a damned devil he is.

"Matsuki, remember that cruise we're going on in a month?" Kyouya asked me. I looked up at him with a frown, nodding my head yes. How could I not? I didn't even know I was in the drawings. "The ladies who were picked are spending the day with their host. The club is closed to all other girls." I crossed my arms and huffed. He went to explain further, but I held my hand up to stop him. I already knew what it meant… Spending the day with Takashi-senpai.

When we finally arrived at the 3rd Music Room, Tamaki was already babbling to his girl about all the fun games we're going to play today. Games? I didn't know kids his age still wanted to play games. I walked over to Takashi-senpai and waved a hello. He simply smiled back in return. We had to wait for the other girls to arrive, which took forever in my mind. I sort of have a short attention span. It developed over the years…

"Welcome, ladies, to the wonderful Host Club." Tamaki announced elegantly. I think _all _the girls present, except me of course, squealed. "We have a few fun activities planned for us today. Including commoner games taught by our Haruhi!" The blonde man said delightfully. I smiled in amusement. We would be playing outside. Hope these girls don't mind getting their hands dirty.

"Oh my gosh! That sounds like so much fun, Tamaki!" A girl, Victoria, said happily. I'm guessing she was designated to Tamaki. She was a bit on the taller side, dark hair with highlights and pretty eyes. She also seemed like a total fan girl.

It wasn't long before the girl next to Haruhi kicked in. "I'm sure Haruhi-kun knows hundred's of commoners games! It'll be fun." She squealed. I recognized her. She was from my class. Her name was Kimoko, I didn't like her very much. She always gave me an attitude in class for no reason. She had short, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and her height wasn't that bad. She thinks she has it all.

"Alright everyone!" Tamaki announced, clapping his hands together to get our attention. "I think it's time we went outside. Haruhi said we're going to play Hide and Seek!"

And so, we followed the 'king' out to the school's courtyard. It was huge. There were so many trees, fountains, flowers; it was pretty. It took Haruhi 15 minutes to get everyone to understand the game. She looked pretty annoyed afterwards.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You're team has 3 people! You shall count first." The Frenchman demanded, pointing a long finger in their faces. The twins were about to retaliate when their girl whispered in both of their ears. I didn't like the smirk that appeared on all of their faces. I heard this girl, Isamu, goes to the Black Magic Club when she's not visiting the Host Club. Her long, dark brown hair was strangely curly, and her eyes were a deep purple.

"Alright boss. We'll count." The twins said in unison. Isamu laughed, a bit darkly in my opinion.

I looked up at Takashi, hoping he'll get the mental message I was sending him. I was new to this school, and this courtyard. I was going to have to count on him to find a hiding spot for us. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled slightly. He's pretty big, and I'm pretty small. Hopefully that won't cause too many problems.

"One… Two…" Isamu started for us. Since that was a cue, all the teams took off in all different directions. All hosts with their respective girls, is what I mean by teams. I had a hard time keeping up with Takashi. He had long, fast legs. Meanwhile, mine were short and probably the farthest thing from muscular. I hate my parents for keeping me inside all day just so different tutors could try and make me utter a word. Sometimes they didn't even show up at all.

My senior turned around and looked back at me, a small but amused smile playing on his lips. He walked back to me and knelt down, his back facing towards me. "Get on." He said. I walked over a bit hesitantly and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He then stood up and hooked his arms under my legs and took off at top speed again. Thank God I decided to wear shorts today. A skirt would've been too embarrassing in this situation.

Takashi stopped running and put me down when we came to fountain, it was surrounded by many walkways, a bench and trees. It was pretty close to the school building. I watched as my partner scratched the back of his head in thought. I think he was wondering why he came here also. We both looked around for a minute. My sharp eyes caught nowhere useful to hide. My senior sighed.

My head snapped up when I heard 3 pairs of voices coming dangerously close. They were seeking already? Either that or they were cheating… They were probably cheating, but hey, you never know.

All of sudden a light bulb went off in my head. I looked up at Takashi, then at the fountain. He seemed to get my idea, because he raised his eyebrows. "No, Matsuki-chan." I huffed and shook my head yes, insisting him to go along. He just gave me a hard look. I _am _rich, but I don't mind getting dirty or wet like most of these kids would. I could see orange and brown over the hedges. I took in a deep breath, sent one last look to my senior, then jumped in the fountain. I put my hands under the small overhang at the edges to hold myself under. Just as I thought I thought my lungs were going to explode, I was lifted from my spot in the water.

I looked up to see Takashi, smiling _and _wet. I smiled in triumph at him. I finally got him to do something! It felt nice.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Takashi's POV**

I looked down at the grinning girl in my arms and put her on the floor. "Hikaru, Kaoru, and Isamu are all planning on leaving, that's why they came this way." I say. Matsuki promptly frowns and crosses her arms. I had heard the three of them talking about it before I jumped into the fountain after my junior. "We have to look for everyone. It wouldn't be right if we just left." The small girl turned and started walking back the way we came, her arms still crossed.

"It's just a game…" I say, catching up to her. She looked at up me, her eyes seem to say 'That's not the point.' I sigh and shake my head. It really is just a game. I don't get why she was upset about it. The only one who would be remotely upset would be Tamaki, because he is obsessed with this kind of stuff. Maybe it's something personal…

Matsuki abruptly stopped, causing me to bang into her. I should pay attention more, then careless things like this wouldn't happen. My junior turned another direction and pointed to a tree. I shaded my eyes from the sun and looked up. To my surprise it was my cousin, Mitsukuni, and his designated girl, Bachiko. They were whispering. How in the world had Matsuki even heard them when I didn't?

I climbed up into the tree and explained everything to the pair. Who frowned, then happily announced that they would go get Haruhi and Kimiko since they knew where they were. I nodded, giving them my permission. I watch as my cousin and the happy blonde girl walked away. Bachiko is a nice, happy girl with blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She seemed to keep my cousin happy and entertained, which was good.

Matsuki and I both jumped when we heard a loud, but short scream. We both took off to the source. When we arrived we saw an annoyed Kyouya and the anxious girl with him. I think her name is Kureijīko. He was holding Kyouya's glasses, which were in two pieces in her hands. "What happened?" I ask, giving the pair an odd look.

"Well," The girl started. "I was examining this stick, you know, in our hiding spot. And then I discovered that it had a spider on it. I decided to throw the now hideous stick away from me, but I forgot Kyouya was there! And his glasses broke!" Now that I get a better look at the boy, he did have a red line going across his face. The tall girl heaved a sigh and stood up. I then explained what happened on our side to them, and we walked back to the room together. Matsuki pouting, Kureijīko sighing, Kyouya angrily calculating something in his head.

All I can say is the twins will not be very happy twins when we get back. I can only pray the Demon Lord will spare them at least somewhat.

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**Don't worry people, this **_**is **_**chapter three. I realized I made a mistake last time. I would like to ask you all for your review, either good or bad. It would mean so much to me, so thanks in advance~!**


End file.
